


Mortal clock

by Salllzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.How long is our motal clock?





	Mortal clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelchexmex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/gifts).



> Disclaimer- Harry Potter, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Author's note- I'm back! As some of you know I lost a very dear friend and after going through my grief I have managed to get my arse back into writing, also give a big thanks to Angelchexmex. Honestly I wouldn’t have been able to pull myself around without her and the rest of the sisterhood that we created. Thanks sis!
> 
> One shot for now ;)

* * *

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

 

It was annoying and irritating to say the least, ever since the battle their lives had been lacking. Boring, dull, it was as if their lives now had no colour, no meaning. The rebuilding had taken some of their time up but inside they were empty, they were not blind they knew that war could change people and they had changed. While they had never been innocent or had a childhood they had still been able to appreciate life, living every day as if it was their last. As if each day mattered, now? Now none of it mattered no matter how hard they tried or what they did they felt empty, dead.

 

There was a reason, a reason that they had found out far too late.

 

Voldemort.

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

 

Without him they had no reason to continue on, he in a twisted way had been their purpose, their very reason for living. Now that he was gone, they had no idea what to do.

 

“What a fine mess you have got yourselves into.”

 

They hadn’t turned around, they knew who it was. How could they not?

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

 

“Death, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

 

Bloodless lips stretched over unnaturally white teeth.

 

“My masters, my sweet, precious masters. I do not need a reason to visit you, you do not need a reason to call me. I am a mere whisper, thought, cry, away. I will always come to you, you need me just as I need you.”

 

Poison green eyes looked at the area where Death was, Death who had waited for them, who had chosen them. It had never been the other way around, the Hallows. A way for Death to have an eternal companion, that was if they could get past the trials.

 

Greed. Anger. Hatred. Suffering. Neglect. Abuse. Sacrifice.

 

They had died, they had given up everything, every emotion, every laugh, tear and even their own blood. They had never known that they were passing the trials, they had never stopped to think for a moment. They had merely assumed that it was what Fate had planned for them, but not even Fate would dare to mess with Death, not when Fate valued her own life far more than she cared about theirs.

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

 

“Yet you are here, we did not call for you. It is true that we need you as much as you need us, however that doesn’t mean that we have to be near you. Yet you have trailed us like a shadow, protecting us when you could and killing off those that proved to be too much of a threat.”

 

Death stilled, a companion was all he had ever wanted he and Life couldn't get on, no matter how hard they had tried. Even though he was a deity he could still feel emotions, all he could feel right now was anger. He wanted to spoil their lives, to ruin what was left of them, to see them beg for death. But before he could even begin to gather all of his power, to use it on them he heard one of them speak. He couldn't tell which one it was as the room was too dark even for his eyesight, continuing off from where it had been left off. As if Death hadn’t been gathering his power to harm them.

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

 

“We knew that you were there, keeping us safe. Strange isn't it? How Death and darkness kept us safe, how Death a being known for being balance, looked out for us. For as long as we can remember you have been at our side, watching us, guiding us. Even when Voldemort was winning we knew deep down that we couldn't truly die, we didn’t fear death. Death would have meant freedom and to you that wouldn't have been good not after you, yourself had set up the trials. No you wanted a companion.”

 

Slightly shifting could be heard, Death wasn’t sure which part of the room it came from. He didn’t even know how they knew that he was there, it shouldn’t have been possible.

 

“A single soul split into three bodies, a natural born Horcrux. Just as Fred and George once were, it was why no one could pull George out of his depression, why he felt like part of his soul had died. Because it was the truth, when Fred died it took part of George's soul with him. Horcrux, the splitting of a soul, of one’s own soul.”

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

 

They shouldn’t have known about that, it was a secret that he and Life guarded. If they didn’t then people would try for twins or triplets all of the time, killing off children who hadn’t been born as one. They shouldn’t have known, he hadn’t told them and he knew for a fact that neither had Life. Death stilled, if they knew that then what else did they know?

 

“Yet the planet is dying, Gaia, mother has told us so herself. Magic, for a being that should be worshipped and loved, is slowly dying herself. Gaia confirmed it herself, she told us that she is dying, that Magic is dying. Yet for all our power, all of our wisdom we cannot help them. We cannot help the beings, deities that are our mothers because of the mundane. The mundane who are killing the planet with their chemicals, global warming and their nuclear weapons.”

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

 

Gaia, Death should have known that she would have had a hand in this. That she was the one behind their knowledge, that she told them things that they didn’t need to know, not just yet.

 

“Their death brings unbalance, without Magic, Gaia cannot keep her children alive. Without Gaia the plants will wither away and die, an endless cycle that will keep going on. The two are linked, but what can one expect from a couple who have been together since time began? Gaia and Magic, Magic and Gaia. It is beautiful in way, to have someone so committed to you, to have someone who loves you for you and not your image.”

 

If he had been any other being then Death would have felt guilty for what he had done, because it had been him that had allowed them to live, it had been him that had interfered the night of their parents murder. Just because he could feel emotions didn’t mean that he allowed himself to, he couldn't. He had enough with his job, without adding guilt to it. Guilt for every soul he took, sorrow for every family that was broken apart. But he couldn't, there was a balance to be kept.

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

 

“If you could leave would you? Would you come away with me?”

 

Soft humming, Death turned around, he still couldn't see them. He knew that they were close he could feel their magic, could hear the pain that their souls were in. But he like everyone else was selfish, he wanted to have someone there for him, he wanted a family. A group of people who wouldn't shun him because of his job, people who wouldn't fear him just because he took souls. It was all anyone wanted, a family.

 

“Yes.”

 

_There goes the sound of our mortal clock._


End file.
